An Unusual Punishment
by Schmerz Schwestern
Summary: Five friends are 'mistakenly' sent back in time, and as Spirit World frantically tries to bring them back, they are forced to attend Hogwarts with the Marauders. There, they get caught up in a plot that could make or break the future. Oooh, scary.
1. Sweet Beginnings

A/N:

Silver: Hallo! Well, this fic is written by me and my formerly-best-friend-who-moved-and-now-lives-far-away-from-me-but-we-still-keep-in-contact-and-are-writing-this-fic-to-make-sure-our-friendship-lasts-as-long-as-possible-even-if-it-is-long-distance.

Mystic: O.o Ehhh…

Silver: Did I mention I loooooooove to torture her? - It's so much fun…

Mystic: . EVIL!

Silver:D You'll love it too if you knew her!

Mystic: Well, read it and tell us how you feel.

**CVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVD**

"One chocolate swirl, a vanilla cone, and a rainbow sherbet, please." A girl with baby blue hair and bright pink eyes said cheerfully. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she was wearing a navy blue and yellow schoolgirl's uniform. Her name (as you might have guessed, considering the description I gave you) was Botan, ferry girl of Spirit World.

The ice creams she ordered were thrust at her, and she paid for them with several silver and copper colored coins. She held one ice cream in each hand, and somehow figured out a way to hold the last one (which of course was hers) in her mouth. Then, she whirled around and—

WHAM.

Walked straight into a light brown-haired someone who seemed vaguely familiar. And miraculously didn't drop any of the ice creams, although the one she was carrying in her mouth smushed up against her nose.

"Hey watch it!" The guy yelled at her as he got up off the floor. Then he gave her a second glance.

Botan, who was doing pretty much the exact same thing, opened her mouth wide and gaped openly at him. The ice creams fell to the floor, forgotten.

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE!"

**CVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVD**

Kaname Hagiri, Silver Sumeragi, Botan, Koenma, and Mystic Starr (who was the one who wanted the rainbow sherbet) were all scrunched up around a table in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Botan and Koenma were glaring at each other from opposite sides of the table.

Mystic was glaring at the world in general. "So who's paying for my ice cream?" she muttered. Unknown to Koenma, Mystic turned her currently rainbow with growing specks of red eyes (her eyes change color depending on her mood) onto him. "You're paying," she declared in a deathly tone of voice.

Kaname rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I have to baby-sit this bunch," he grumbled. "What did you four DO, anyway?"

Silver turned to grin at him. "You really want to know?"

"I know I shouldn't say this, but yeah."

**FLASHBACK**

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

The quartet's heads swiveled. "What was that!" Botan asked in a whisper, immensely frightened.

"That sounded a lot like… MY DAD!" Koenma yelled. (A/N: Forgive the cheesiness in this part. I—Silver—wrote this really late into the night, and… well, I was sleepy. ;) Koenma leading the way, all four (meaning Botan, Silver and Mystic) raced down the hallways of the rather large castle of King Enma's towards the King's wing. That rhymes.

They burst into the room, and without further ado, they attacked the first thing they saw, other than King Enma himself.

Which happened to be the King's prize plasma TV.

Oooooops.

The King was turning a rather nice shade of purple as he glared at the four of them. "WHAT IN MY NAME ARE YOU DOING!"

"Uhhh… saving you?" Botan said sheepishly. The others were intelligent enough to keep quiet.

"DID I _SAY_ I WANTED TO BE SAVED?"

"We heard you screaming…"

"I WAS WATCHING A SCARY MOVIE! THAT'S IT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND _DON'T_—_**COME**—**BACK**_!" With that, he kicked—literally, kicked—them out the door.

They all stared at the door for a few seconds.

"Revenge… must… have… REVENGE!" Mystic, Koenma and Botan said simultaneously. Silver started to edge away from them.

"Um… are you guys okay?"

**CVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVD**

Koenma led Botan, Mystic and Silver into a 'secret' chamber where a lot of King Enma's priceless treasures were held. Upon entering, Mystic immediately spotted a red button to the side of the chamber. Above the button were the words "DO NOT PUSH" in bold.

"Ooooh! Can I push it? Can I? Huh? Huh?" she yelled, bouncing up and down in sheer joy.

"Suuuure…" Koenma drawled, a maniacal grin on his face.

"YAY!" She bounced towards the button.

Botan began to pout. "HEY, I WANNA PUSH DA BUTTON!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

This continued, until Silver rolled her eyes and reached over between them and pressed the button.

"HEY!" they yelled, turning to her.

"Let's just pretend you BOTH pushed it."

"…okay!" As this last word was uttered, red lights began to flare above them.

_Beep… beep… beep… beep… beep… beep… beep… beep… beep… beep… beep… beep… beep…_

**END FLASHBACK**

"So after that little fiasco, the King decided to kick us out and torture us a little by sending us to Hogwarts. Then, he decided it would be much more fun to send us to the past so we couldn't get back so easy. And finally he assigned you to make sure we didn't screw up the past too much."

"Oh. …So _you_ pushed the button," Kaname said accusingly.

"Ummm… oops?"

"Wait a minute! But I thought _I_ pushed the button, because you said _we_ pushed the button, even though _you_ pushed the button, so technically _you_ pushed the button, but then untechnically _we_ pushed the button, so that means _I_ pushed the button, but then again…" Mystic trailed.

Everyone sweatdropped. "ENOUGH ABOUT THE BUTTONS!" Everyone yelled.

"…But I like the buttons!"

**CVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVD**

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew strolled majestically (well, semi-majestically; James and Sirius were doing the 'majestic' thing, Remus had his nose stuck in a book, and Peter was scurrying around like the nervous wretch he is) out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the streets of Diagon Alley. James and Sirius glanced around, apparently looking for someone (James was looking for two people… hint, hint) and quickly spotted him.

"Well, well, well. How was summer vacation, Snivellus?" James said, malice in his voice. 'Snivellus' whirled around. His wand was out, and pointed directly at James, but James didn't seem fazed. Snape growled, thinking of last year's incident. How he would love to hex that stupid jerk…

As if reading Snape's thoughts, James continued, "Didn't think you'd come back after that underpants episode last year—"

"Shut up," Snape muttered angrily, "Just SHUT UP!"

"That the best retort you can come up with?" Sirius scoffed, "'Shut up'? After five years of insults, I'd think you could come up with something better than that." Snape's eyes flashed, and he opened his mouth to shout out a spell—

"INCOMING!" _Plop._ Something hit Snape's head. Hard. "OW!" he cried, hand going to his head. He turned to see what or who had hit him, and came into eye contact with the strangest looking people he had ever seen.

Three girls, two boys: the closest girl to him had big pink eyes and baby blue hair tied into a ponytail, and was dressed in what seemed like a Muggle blue and yellow schoolgirl uniform. Next one up had silver hair coming down past her shoulder blades, icy, pale blue eyes, and was wearing a uniform much like the first girl's, but was cerulean and black. The last girl had rainbow colored hair, and her eyes contained a swirling vortex of color that made him dizzy. She was dressed in a tie die shirt and off-white jeans.

There was a guy leaning against the wall of the Leaky Cauldron, with dark hair that came down over his eyes, which seemed to be a violet hue. He was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, and a red biker jacket. Then, the weirdly dressed guy (a red cape and blue robe; the guy had _no_ fashion statement at all) who was farthest away had light brown hair and golden eyes, and was also adorned with a headband.

The silver haired girl bent down, smiling sheepishly at him. "Oops—you okay?" she asked kindly. Snape gave a nod of assent, annoyed that these oddballs had interrupted him. He glanced behind him. Sirius and James had their wands out now; so much for that. He turned his attention back to the girl, who was speaking again.

"Sorry about that. Mr. reckless over there—" she pointed to the guy leaning against the wall, who scowled at her—"threw a rock at me, and I guess it hit you instead. Name's Silver Sumeragi, by the way."

"Mystic Starr. That's 'Starr' with two 'r' s, thank you very much. Nice to meetcha!" the one with the swirling eyes grinned.

"Botan, at your service!" the blue-haired one giggled cheerfully.

"Koenma." said teen gave an elaborate bow, to which all the others sweatdropped and edged away from. "What?"

"Ooh, ooh, let me try that! It looks so cool!" Mystic said happily. Just when she was about to bow, Silver cut in.

"Bowing is for boys; you're a girl, you should curtsy."

"Ooh, ooh, let me try that too!" She stood for three seconds, then fell over.

"…Well, you have no grace whatsoever…" Sniper said.

"You try doing curtsies with jeans on." Silver snapped.

All eyes turned to the biker, who sighed. "…Kaname Hagiri."

"'But my victims call me Sniper.'" Silver mumbled under her breath. He shot a glare at her.

"Severus Snape," Snivelly muttered.

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin."

"P-Peter Pettigrew."

A moment of silence ensued.

"Are you new here?" Remus asked finally. "I haven't seen you here before, but you seem too old to be first years…"

"We're transfers," Mystic put in. "We're going into sixth year."

"Ah. Do you know what houses you'll be in?" Koenma decided to speak for this one.

"We kinda got it figured out on the way here. Let's see… Hufflepuffs are 'just, loyal, patient, friendly, and ditzy', right?" James and the rest of the foursome laughed; Snape smirked scornfully. "Well, that's Botan…" He grinned.

"Gee, thanks Koenm—HEY! WHADDA-YA MEAN I'M DITZY!" She stalked over to him with a raised fist.

"Er… I meant it in a good way?"

"Oh. Okay." She stopped suddenly and smiled.

A prompt for the sweatdrops and a 'ditzy' sneeze courtesy of Sirius Black.

"Uh… Oookaaay… well, um, Ravenclaws are smart, so that means Silver and Mystic (the little smarty pants) go there… and Slytherins are cunning and evil—" Here, Sirius and James shot amused glances at Snape, whose smirk had quickly gone sour—"So Sniper- I mean, Hagiri- goes there." He put on his 'pondering' expression and apparently thought very hard for two seconds. "And Gryffindors are brave and daring, so of _course_ that's me!"

Mystic, Silver and Kaname both had a coughing fit to disguise their laughing. Botan, however… was a tad bit more direct.

She fell on the floor, bursting with laughter until her sides hurt. In fact, her mirth was so contagious that everyone else save for Snape and Hagiri (who were fighting a losing battle to keep their faces straight and expressions calm) started laughing as well.

Koenma glared. "QUIT LAUGHING AT ME!"

**CVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVD**

Sirius mulled over his thoughts as he walked.

Everyone except Snape (who ditched awhile ago) strolled down the streets of Diagon Alley. The new guys were getting along with the Marauders quite well, it seemed. Mystic and Remus were chatting about some new spells or discoveries or something like that. Botan was standing on one side of Peter (who had an odd expression on his face as he listened to Botan talking animatedly) and Koenma was on his other side, glaring down at Peter, who didn't seem to notice. Silver and Kaname were walking in companionable silence with James and himself.

Suddenly, Sirius glanced behind him, and saw a streak of white. He whirled, taking out his wand. "What the heck was that!"

Mystic turned, and bent down to scoop up a white hamster. "Oh, her? She's Aurora. She's my fam— Ow! Geez, you didn't have to hit me so hard! Um, well, she's my, uh… pet." She grinned guiltily. Her eyes flickered neon green.

"WHAT THE…!" James yelled, "Your eyes just changed color!"

"Oh, don't mind that, her eyes change according to her mood…" Silver casually explained.

"So… What does neon green mean?" Lupin asked, quite interested.

"'Means she's lying," said Koenma, who wasn't currently paying attention to the conversation. The idiot!

"KOENMA!" both Mystic and Silver yelled toward his direction. Mystic's eyes were growing specks of red.

The Marauders were looking at her expectantly to explain.

"He…he…he…er…umm…look at that book over there!" Mystic said, inching away, and suddenly breaking into a run.

Sirius, James, and Remus all grabbed Mystic by the hair, as she tried to run away.

Mystic screeched, _"**GET – OFF – OF – MY – HAIR!**_"

The screaming was so loud that everyone on the streets had to cover their ears with their hands. The three Marauders let go of her hair and quickly grabbed her hands instead.

"That's one of her weaknesses; she's _really_ soft- headed." said Silver quietly, when Mystic stopped wailing about her 'precious hair'.

"I'm not surprised," Remus grumbled, "I mean, after all the times she dyed her hair, she should be soft-headed." At that, Mystic suddenly froze. Silver, as well as the other transfers, took a huge step back.

"Ya shouldn't have said that…" Silver mumbled in a sing-songy tone of voice as she twiddled her thumbs and gazed at the cloudless sky as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Mystic leveled an icy cold glare at Remus. "What was that?"

Remus took an involuntary step backwards. "A-all I said was that after all the times you dyed your hair—"

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I DYED MY HAIR!"

"Uh…"

"WHY WOULD I GO AND DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

"To impress people…?"

"The only person I need to impress is myself! Do I _look_ like I care about fashion? Didn't a famous scholar once say 'To attempt to make others impressed is to fail in impressing others'? (A/N: Silver the magnificent made this up. - I guess that means _I'm_ the famous scholar!) Why would I _dye_ my _hair_!" Mystic continued to rant in this fashion. The others began to tune her out.

"This is what you get…" Koenma muttered.

"HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

**CVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVD**

After finally getting Mystic to shut up, they headed towards the wand shop marked 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'

They entered, the transfers as well as the others looking around. "It's been six years since we last came in here," James noted warmly. Sirius and Remus nodded, and Peter just glanced around nervously.

"Welcome, welcome," an old man greeted them as he walked smoothly through an aisle filled with wands. "Wand-shopping?" he blinked slightly. "Aren't you a bit old for new wands?"

"We're transfers," Botan said. He nodded curtly.

"I suppose we should get started. Which one of you would like to go first?"

Silver raised a hand half-heartedly. "Might as well get it over with," she muttered.

"That's the spirit," the man replied, obviously not paying attention to what she'd said. He looked her over, nodding and mumbling every once in a while, then disappeared behind an aisle or two of wands.

Once he'd gone, Silver swiveled her head around to glance at James and the others. "A mite strange, isn't he?" she asked lazily.

"A mite," Sirius agreed, "But a lot of strange people are in fact brilliant."

"Like Dumbledore," Remus put in.

"Exactly. Like Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore's the headmaster, isn't he?" Koenma questioned. They nodded. Koenma opened his mouth as if to continue, but then Ollivander ambled back into the parlor room.

"Try this one. Eleven inches, oak, phoenix feather, quite swishy." Ollivander handed Silver the wand. Uncertain what to do with it, she tentatively waved it around a bit.

And promptly shattered the expensive-looking figurine on Ollivander's desk.

Silver paled immensely. "Eh heheh… oops?" she ran a hand through her hair sheepishly.

"Oh, don't mind that, it happens all the time," he replied dismissively, waving his own wand and fixing the mess with a simple '_Reparo_'. "Now, why don't you try this one?" He shuffled around for another wand, inspected it carefully and held it out to her. "This is a rather unique one. Thirteen inches, sakura—" At that word, she jumped slightly, paling, "—Amdusias hair, slightly bendy. Good for Transfiguration. It might be a bit too long for you, but try it nonetheless."

Silver slowly reached out her hand for it, not noticing that Mystic was shooting her a look. Silver mumbled, "Uhm… did you say… sakura? As in the sakura cherry blossom tree?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"N-no reason." She cautiously waved it, bracing herself for something violent to happen.

Instead, small blue-ish gray sparks emitted from the wand. "Ah, that's the one!" Ollivander said happily, clapping his hands. "So who's next?"

Everyone looked around, waiting for someone else to step up. Kaname sighed, rolling his eyes, and stepped up himself. Ollivander studied him carefully as he had Silver, said "Hmm…" and walked to the back of the store. Soon he returned to the counter carrying a black, dusty box from which he brought out an elegant, highly polished onyx wand.

"Thirteen inches, black willow, scarcely flexible, heartstring of Kelpie. Excellent for dueling." He ceremoniously handed the wand to Kaname, who inspected it warily before waving it lazily around. Blood-red sparks appeared out of the wand tip.

"First try!" Ollivander grinned maniacally.

Botan bounced up next, screaming, "ME NEXT! PICK ME!" Ollivander studied her with an amused expression on his face. He came out with a wand.

"12 inches, oak, swishy, unicorn hair. Good for Charm work." He handed it to her. Botan waved it around joyously, before freezing as she heard a loud 'CRACK' resonate through the shop.

"Oh, my," Mystic mumbled, seeing the now cracked countertop of Ollivander's desk.

"Ooh, we can't have that now, can we?" The seemingly carefree shop owner chirped cheerfully. "Let's get you a different wand, eh?"

Twenty wands later, his shop was looking like a mess. Oddly enough, he seemed all the happier as he searched for more wands, the pile on the floor getting larger and larger by the minute. The others had opted to waiting outside to avoid any falling glass, splinters, bookshelves, etc. and were watching eagerly as Botan wrecked object after object.

Botan was beaming.

"11 inches, yew, wing of doxi, very bendy. Works wonders with levitation. Give it a little wave, eh?"

After a wide, extensive flourish, Botan's wand sent out bright blue sparks.

Thirty minutes later, the large group strolled out of Ollivander's shop, each carrying their own wand.

Mystic and Koenma, the ones who went after Botan, were inspecting their wands interestedly. Mystic's wand was 11 ½ inches, made of banyan, dragon scale and quite bendy, and very good for charm work. Koenma's was slightly shorter at 11 inches, oak, phoenix feather, swishy and with no particular expertise.

"So… where to now?" James asked, yawning. He noticed that the sky was getting dark.

"Well, we've already got our books, cauldrons and other supplies and dumped them off at our hotel rooms in the Leaky Cauldron so I guess nowhere." Koenma answered. "That reminds me, where are you staying?"

"Well, we all met up at James' house and then we kind of ran away but we didn't exactly run away because we told James' parents that we were going so I guess you can say that we left and we ended up at the Leaky Cauldron and then we went out to enjoy a nice day when we ran into Snape and suddenly dark clouds rolled into the sky which was kinda creepy but anyways then we met you guys and went with you to get your wands—" Deep breath. "—and then you asked me that question—"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH! They know that we know that they know that we know that already, so shut up Sirius!" Remus interrupted, annoyed look on his face.

"They're weird," Silver muttered to Mystic.

"I know," She replied.

**CVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVD**

A while later, James and Sirius went to Remus' and Peter's room to have a discussion about the newcomers. Remus was sitting upright in a chair near the door, whilst Peter leaned against the wall next to him, tapping his fingers anxiously on the wall behind him. James was lounging on one of the beds, Sirius sprawled on the other.

"So... whadda ya think of the new guys? They trustworthy, you think?" James asked as he stretched lazily on the bed.**  
_  
_**"Depends on what you're referring to," Sirius replied. He dug around in his pocket fruitlessly for a few seconds before asking, "Anyone got a Chocolate Frog?" Peter nodded vigorously, taking a semi-melted one out of his pocket and throwing it feebly to Sirius.  
**_  
_**"I'm _referring_ to whether or not we can trust them enough to let them in on our group." James yawned.

"That's a bit hasty, don't you think?" Remus asked. "We've only known them for a day."

"They seemed alright to me," Sirius said between chomps of the still-wriggling Chocolate Frog, "Some of them kinda eccentric but alright."

"I for one think that Koenma is a bit… slow…" stated Remus quietly._  
_

"Remus, you think EVERYONE is 'a bit' slower than you," Sirius said crossly, "And maybe it's because they are but you still don't have to wave your intelligence around." Remus flushed in response, shooting a glare at Sirius before crossing his arms.

James sighed, rolling his eyes at his friends' antics. "Okay, so first impression of Koenma is that he's immensely stupid," James mused, ignoring Remus' outraged cry of "I did NOT say that!" "What about that other guy, Hagiri?"

Peter nervously put in, "I-I think he might be sorted into Slytherin."

James looked at him curiously. "How come?" Peter shrugged.

"He looks like the type. Plus, Koenma said he would, and they were friends." James nodded hesitantly.

"Oh yeah, huh…"

"What about the girls?" Sirius interrupted suddenly. The others sent him strange looks.

"Any girl catch your eye in particular, Sirius?" Remus teased playfully. Sirius' face heated up.

"No! What would make you think that?"

"The way your face is blushing is a damn good clue, mate," James smirked.

Sirius turned even redder, if that was possible. "Am not blushing," he muttered under his breath.

"Aw, come on, we're all friends here, you can tell us!" Sirius stared interestedly at the floor, mouth shut tight. "Oh, fine then, don't," James pouted. "Hey, Peter, what about you? Did you see any girl you liked?"

Sirius, jumping at the chance to turn attentions away from him, added, "Looked like you were sending that blue-haired girl quite a bit of looks, y'know."

It was Peter's turn to flush. "Was not!"

Teasing ensued, until all four decided to retire for the night.

**CVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVD**

The next day was September 1st; the day Hogwarts would be open to students once again. Mystic and Botan, the first out of everyone to get up, woke Silver (by mercilessly dumping her on the floor after other fruitless attempts) and marched to the other rooms to wake the boys.

After a quick breakfast, they left for the Hogwarts Express promptly at nine. They'd reached the train station by 10:47 exactly.

"Uhh, is there a misprint on this ticket?" Botan asked nervously.

"No, why?" Remus answered, before a look of comprehension dawned on his face. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. It says 9 ¾ because you're supposed to go through that wall there, between platforms nine and ten. Just run straight through, and don't be scared." Seeing the skeptical looks they were sending him, he sighed. "Here, then, I'll go first."

Straightening his back, he walked confidently towards the wall, his trolley and luggage in hand, and disappeared.

"Okay," Silver said after a moment, "So it's like a portal, right?" Sirius nodded.

She started towards the wall, but Hagiri cut her off, walking at a leisurely pace, duffel bag swung neatly over his shoulder (he didn't get a trolley, saying it looked too tacky for his tastes.) After he went through, Silver followed. Botan skipped merrily to the barrier, spinning on one leg before plunging through. The others followed suit soon after.

Once through, the Marauders dragged the others onboard the train, mentioning to them that the train left at exactly 11:00 and if they dallied any longer, they'd have to walk to Hogwarts.

Immediately after getting on, they miraculously found two empty compartments right across from each other. Mystic cheerfully stated that she'd be exploring the train for prospective new friends, which left the seating arrangements as thus: James, Sirius, Silver and Hagiri sat in one compartment, and Remus, Peter, Botan, and Koenma sat in the other.

Conversation was kept to a minimum in both compartments, the atmosphere being somewhat awkward.

The silence in James' compartment was finally broken when the door slid open to reveal a beaming Mystic and her newfound friend.

A/N:

Silver: Hiya!

Mystic: Hi! I don't know you, but hi!

Silver: Well, we have—

Mystic: — a few questions for you to answer in your reviews!

Silver: Stop reading—

Mystic: — my mind!

Silver: -.-;

1. What do you think about the new characters, Silver and Mystic?

2. Who do you think they should be paired off with? (Not that it matters—we already have pairings in mind but we want to know your opinions!)

3. Do you have any suggestions on what should happen next? Or anywhere in the story?

4. Um……………Mystic: You like Mystic the most, don't you!

Silver: Pleeeeeeeease review!


	2. The Sorting

A/N:

Mystic: Whooohoo, we're back!

Silver: Sorrysorry for the long wait, but we've finally gotten chappie 2 up. Yay for us!

Mystic: Whooohoo!

Silver: Well, here are the responses to the wonderful, kindhearted, amazing, magnificent, miraculous, thoughtful, phenomen—

Mystic: GET ON WITH IT.

Silver: —al people who reviewed. WE LOVE YOU!

Sadist Lenne Tsukiko/Lenne Tsukiko Mistress of the Shadows_: Thankies! Sorry about not updating soon, but here it is, at least! Better late than never, right? ;) As for #s 1 and 4… Silver: WHOOOT! I'm better liked than you, Mystic! HAH! Mystic: (hides in dark corner, crying) The pairings are right on target! …except for one… and which one that is, you'll hafta read to find out. Although your idea has opened a whole new horizon of 'torturing' for a certain character… MUAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for all your help!_

oddeyes_: Thank you, thank you. Glad you liked it! We've got plenty of ideas on where this story is going… all we need is the time and patience to write them all down. And remember where we put them. So it might take a while between chapters. ;) And Mystic has perked up from her Evil-Moping-Corner-Of-Doom now because of your liking her character better than mine (Silver), so thank you for that. And we shall surprise you, don't you worry… :D_

:-D: _We agree, it is awesome! Thankies for the compliments, we shall bask in them for all time. Very perceptive of you by the way, the characters do represent the authors in both mannerisms and attitudes. We hope the story meets expectations!_

goldenraven: _We humbly apologize if we offended you in any way. As a matter of fact, we know very well that Koenma is not stupid (albeit a little cowardly at times—and before anyone bites our heads off, refer to the episode in the Dark Tournament with the jet pack) and Botan is not a ditz. It's called comic relief; making fun of a character or two for a bit of humor. And although Mystic hasn't watched much of the show, Silver has and owns every single DVD. :P Once, again, sorry for offending, but it was honestly done for the sake of some laughs._

Mystic: Now that that is over and done with… Here ya go! A ridiculously short chapter that we churned out for the sake of churning something out! At five pages, its somewhat of a disappointment, but real life school is calling... and we never seem to get to converse as much anymore.

Silver: We'll make chappie 3 as long as possible to make up for this sad excuse for a chapter, we swear! Of course, it'll probably take another three years or so…

Mystic: Ahem. Talking here! Enjoy, faithful readers!

_Disclaimer: Silver and Mystic, in their intelligence, forgot to put a disclaimer in former chapter, so this one encompasses both. They do not own Harry Potter, past or present. They are also most certainly not creating a diabolical plan to gain ownership as we speak. No siree, they most certainly are not._

**CVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVD**

Mystic strolled down the train corridors happily, pausing a moment to gain her balance as the train started moving. She stopped every once in a while to chat with someone walking the corridors like her, until she finally came upon a compartment with the door still open, revealing a pretty red-haired girl sitting there and staring pensively out the window.

Mystic rapped her knuckles on the door frame, startling the girl out of her reverie.

"Hiya!" Mystic grinned, "Name's Mystic Starr. Who are you?"

"Lily Evans," The girl replied, smiling slightly.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure."

Mystic promptly plopped herself down on the seat across from Lily. "Are you here alone?" Lily shook her head.

"I'm here with my friends, but they're chasing after the food cart or something. I just got back from my prefect meeting."

"…Eh?"

Lily blinked. "'Eh' what?"

"What's a prefect meeting?"

A confused expression came over Lily's face, before disappearing. "Oh, are you a first year?"

Mystic shook her head. "No, close though. I'm a transfer."

"Ah. Well, it's like a school vice-president sort of thing. Each House has two, a boy and a girl, and then there's the Head Boy and Head Girl, who are like school presidents… wait, you know about the Houses, right?"

"Yup!"

"Okay. Are _you_ here alone?"

"No, I'm with my friends. We, uh… all got accepted into Hogwarts together, miraculously, even though we're all, uhm, Muggleborn." As she lied, her eyes shifted into a guilty neon green. Seeing Lily's surprised look, she added, "My eyes do that—change color according to my mood. Hey, you wanna come with me to meet my friends?" She said that last bit to distract Lily from asking what neon green meant.

"Uh, sure," Lily responded, and Mystic dragged her along, chatting cheerfully about her companions.

**CVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVD**

The door to James' compartment slid open, revealing a grinning Mystic and…

"Evans!"

"Ugh, Potter." Lily muttered in response. Turning to Mystic, she said, "Don't tell me he's one of your friends?"

Mystic shrugged. "We just met yesterday. I'm guessing you know each other."

"Unfortunately, yes," Lily spat.

"Dear, dear, Evans, you wound me. Whatever did I do to you?"

"You want the short version, that'll take about thirty minutes, or the long version, that'll take five hours?"

Sweatdrop.

"Ehhh… Ya know what, maybe I should introduce you to the guys in the other compartment first. See ya later!" Mystic hurriedly shut the door before the two could attack each other—it would be hard to hide two bodies in a train full of people.

She turned straight around and slid the door to Remus' compartment open, waving at those in it.

"Since you know James, you probably know Remus and Peter—" Here, Lily nodded to the two of them, smiling slightly (she had no quarrel with those two, after all, it was James and Sirius she disliked) "—so I won't introduce you, but the two across from them are my friends. Botan's the blue-haired one, and Koenma's the one dressed in freaky clothes."

"Hi," Lily said, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"'Allo!"

"My pleasure."

After a few minutes of standing there doing nothing, Mystic turned with a sigh to Lily. "Are you cooled down enough to go to the other compartment now?"

"Not really, no. I suppose you can introduce me later, if you want."

"Okay! But in the meantime, I'll tell you about them. The silver-haired one is my best friend, Silver Sumeragi. The mean-looking one's Kaname Hagiri. He's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him, but you have to get through all the glaring and insulting first so not many bother. He's real nice to Silver though, when they're not in a fight." Lily nodded, to show she understood. "Koenma and Botan over there like each other from what I can tell, but are too chicken to tell each other so they always act weird when alone together." Mystic added the last bit happily, oblivious to Lily's and Remus' attempts at hiding laughter and Botan's and Koenma's blushing faces.

No one noticed Peter's downcast eyes filled with sadness and animosity.

**CVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVD**

"…This has got to be the most boring thing in the world." Hagiri seethed, leaning on the wall in a fashion that screamed 'I am extremely pissed off so don't talk to me unless you want your face smashed in!'

Apparently, Koenma wanted his face smashed in.

"Awww, is da wittle baby-kins boooored?" Koenma cooed incessantly.

His reply was a swift knee kick in the stomach, followed by a fist to the teen's left cheek.

Hagiri, along with the rest of his from-the-future companions, were currently waiting outside the grand doors of Hogwarts' Great Hall. A sorting, whatever that was, was taking place and they would only be sorted _after _the first years.

Or so Professor MacDonald said. (As you can see, Hagiri wasn't very good with names.)

After another millionth round of applause erupting from the other side of the doors, they finally opened—by themselves, might I add—to reveal an enormous room filled with an innumerable amount of people, all staring at them.

Getting up from their various positions on the floor, the transfers walked nervously to the front of the Great Hall, where a dingy old hat sat on top of a… well, a dingy old stool.

"If their magic is so great you'd think they would get newer stuff," Hagiri grumbled. Silver smiled disarmingly at him.

"Bad mood?"

"Quite."

"Let the sorting of the transfers begin," Headmaster Dumbledore said loudly, hushing the whispers that had traveled around the room. Professor McGonagall nodded curtly, turning her stormy-gray eyes toward her parchment bearing five names.

"Hagiri, Kaname." Scowling darkly, said teen slouched his way up to the stool, stopping just short of it. The Professor who had spoken to them before was looking at him expectantly, and after a few seconds of standing there at a loss, he resigned himself to 'asking' for her assistance.

"The hell am I supposed to do now?"

An insulted look crossed her face. _Yeah, that makes you look SO much more attractive,_ Hagiri thought absently. "Put the hat on, Mr. Hagiri."

After a muttered "I knew that," he followed her directions and placed the hat unceremoniously on his head.

_From the future? Haven't had one of those in years… _Hagiri started when he heard a thinnish voice whispering in his head.

"_Hell, you talk? Never woulda guessed. What else can you do? Any hat tricks?"_

_Har-dee-har-har. In fact, I can sort people into houses. Amazing, inn't it? _The hat's voice took on a wry, sarcastic tone.

"…_You are steadily getting on my nerves."_

_Ooh, scary. I suppose I'll make it quick then… _Hagiri heard a faint rustling sound, as if pages were being turned in a book. _Ahh… there we go, the personality section. You are definitely not going in Hufflepuff, that's for certain… I don't think that putting you in Ravenclaw would be quite prudent, either. Sorry to say, you aren't wise enough. _Hagiri mentally rolled his eyes, dismissing the insult easily. _And you hate goody-two shoes heroes who save the world. No to Gryffindor, then. I do believe that leaves… _"SLYTHERIN!"

Cheers erupted from the table on the far right. With a sigh, Hagiri plucked the hat off his head and tossed it on the stool. He walked to the Slytherin table (noting the swooning girls there with obvious distaste) and sat by Snape, the only one there that he knew. Snape nodded his head once in acknowledgement, and Hagiri returned the favor before the two of them turned to watch the sorting continue.

"Kaire, Botan."

Botan walked hurriedly to the Sorting Hat, her nervousness unapparent on her smiling face. She sat down on the stool and plunked the hat haphazardly on her head.

_Hmm. Another one from the future… but you aren't exactly human, are you? 'Grim Reaper' they call you, although you can hardly be called grim at first appearance. But I suppose carrying those dead souls away has more of an effect on you than most imagine…_

Botan stayed silent, not trusting herself to talk to this hat that knew her all too well.

_Are you there?_

She started. _"I—I guess… you're right. But how do you think those 'dead souls' will feel if I show up with a sad face? It'll only remind them of what they're missing in life. And if I don't act happy all the time, my friends won't… won't want to be my friends…"_

…_A true hero, that you are… _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Botan nearly flung the hat off her head, breathing a sigh of relief. She walked shakily to the cheering table decked out in red and gold, trying to forget the feeling she got when that hat sifted through her deepest, darkest thoughts like it was nothing.

Closing her light pink eyes for a second, she smiled at James, Peter, Sirius and Remus, who were all eagerly congratulating her, then turned to watch Koenma's sorting.

"Myrmidon, Koenma."

Walking smoothly up to the chair, his robes billowing behind him, he had all the looks of a handsome, graceful teenager to those watching him saunter up.

They couldn't be more wrong.

"ULP! OWWW!"

Koenma had tripped ever-so-ungracefully on the hem of his robes and fallen flat on his face in the middle of the Great Hall. Face burning, he resigned himself to getting up and finishing the walk to the Sorting Hat, ignoring (for the most part) the peals of laughter that had erupted around the room.

Hell, even McGonagall was snickering as she handed him the hat.

_Quite a display there, young man._

"_SHUT. UP."_

_Ooh, touchy touchy. Let's get started, shall we? _The rustling of pages, then a slight pause. _Hmm… another transfer. Not exactly a serious student, are you. You won't be going into Ravenclaw, that's for sure. And if I put you in Slytherin they'd tear you to pieces in the first few minutes. And although that would be entertaining, Dumbledore would burn me if I did that, so no there…_

"_What about Gryffindor?"_

…_I… don't think that would be the best idea._

"…_Hmph."_

_Well, that settles it. Hufflepuff, land of the bubbly people it is. _"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Grumbling, Koenma tossed the hat aside and made his way to the 'land of the bubbly people'. He plopped himself on the nearest bench, sighed, and pounded his head three times on the table for good measure.

'I hate my father,' he thought with increasing intensity. 'HATE.'

"Starr, Mystic." The people of the Great Hall turned and stared at the strange girl with the strange hair and strange eyes. Strange!

Not noticing all the stares she received, Mystic skipped up to the stool and calmly put on the hat.

"_Hello!"_

_Err… wow! No one has ever greeted me before. They usually are surprised when they get up here to hear me talk in their minds._

"_Well, it's not that hard to figure out. You sang the opening song, so I knew that you could talk, and by the expressions and how they changed on everyone else, I figured that you were talking to them. Telepathy is not all that uncommon to me, I guess. So, how long have you had this job? Did you know that I like candy?"_

_Eh? I… well… since I was created, I guess. I never really thought of it as a job… and no I didn't know that you like candy… I was so certain to put you in Ravenclaw, but now, I'm skeptical… then again…_

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Knew-it!" Mystic couldn't help singing rather cheerfully in her mind. As she took the hat off, she heard the hat chuckle lightly. Mystic trotted to her House table, sitting at the first empty seat she could find and introducing herself to those around her.

"Sumeragi, Silver." Silver walked briskly towards the stool and rested the Sorting Hat somewhat gingerly on her head.

_My, you've got quite the past… _the hat mused.

"…_And you talk…" _Silver replied.

_Yes, yes, I talk. You don't know HOW many times I get that a year… Sheez… Anyways, you're a sweet girl, no doubt about that. You'll make many good friends in Hufflepuff. Oh, and intelligent as well, though not as book-loving as your friend Mystic… Ravenclaw will definitely develop your mind and quicken your wits. And we can't leave out Gryffindor or Slytherin, too many of those qualities in you… My, my, my, you're one of those difficult ones… I suppose I'll let you decide. Well?_

Silver started. _"You're letting me decide? You sure you can do that?"_

_Yes, quite sure. Besides, I'm quite interested in which House you'll choose._

"_Oh… uhm… well, they all sound quite nice, actually… geez… ah, well, I might as well pick the old-fashioned way." _After a quick eeny-meeny-miney-moe, "_Ehhh, I guess it's Ravenclaw…"_

_Very well then. "_RAVENCLAW!"

Ravenclaw's table erupted in applause once more as Silver took the Hat off and ambled up to where Mystic was sitting. Her friend flashed her a toothy grin that she returned half-heartedly, muttering about how hungry she was.

The talk and laughter died down as Dumbledore stood up once more, clapping his hands for attention. "Without further ado, let the feast begin! I do love those strawberry tarts."

**CVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVDCVD**

A/N:

Silver: Ridiculously short… but hey, at least we got the sorting done. Next up, classes are in session! Step right up to meet and greet the teachers that will be putting our beloved characters through a hell of the acutest kind!

Mystic: "Step right up"? You make it sound like a circus.

Silver: Why yes, Mystic dear, that was exactly what I had in mind. 'Let's turn Hogwarts into a circus'. The reviewers will LOVE that.

Mystic: … Are you serious?

Silver: _No,_ Mystic.

Mystic: Alrighty then! Review, O wonderful people, and we shall love you for all eternity!


End file.
